Verão
by Pamela Witch
Summary: John Connor tira uma tarde para ficar de bobeira com Riley


_**Verão**_

"**A**s nuvens estão esparsas hoje. O verão foi camarada este ano. Sol brilhando o tempo todo. Talvez possa ir até o píer, pescar alguns peixes ou correr na praia. Isso não seria nada mal." O rapaz pensava enquanto deitado na relva do parque municipal.

- **U**m dólar pelos seus pensamentos. - A garota loira sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- **S**ó um dólar? Nossa, como estou desvalorizado. - O rapaz de olhos semicerrados deu um meio sorriso.

- **É**. Só um dólar. Eu sou uma garota econômica. - A loira rechonchuda encostou a cabeça cheia de cachos no pescoço do rapaz. Ficou um tempo assim, depois encarou-o de volta. - Você não deveria ficar de bobeira desse jeito.

- **F**icar de bobeira? É verão, pelamordedeus, eu tenho que aproveitar cada raiozinho de sol, cada lufada de vento, cada chuva fora de hora. Sabe quando foi a última vez que o céu ficou assim tão límpido? - O rapaz ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos obrigando a loirinha a sair de cima dele.

- **S**ei! - A garota corada do sol exclamou.

- **S**abe? ...como? - Um vinco surgiu na testa do adolescente, enquanto fitava a gordinha a sua frente.

- **A**h... ontem? - A loira abriu um sorriso de dentes perolados, emoldurados por grossos lábios cor-de-rosa.

- **O**ra... - O adolescente deixou-se arriar na relva novamente, tendo o cuidado de segurar nos ombros da moça, dessa forma a obrigando a cair sobre ele.

- **E**u tenho razão, não tenho? Ontem, anteontem, hoje, amanhã... todos os dias são ensolarados. Será assim até o fim do verão. - Ela sorria e beijava o adolescente no rosto, sem contudo tocar-lhe os lábios.

- **D**iz pra mim o que você gosta de fazer em dias assim, já que aparentemente ficar de bobeira está ficando chato. - Ele perguntou colocando os braços sob a cabeça.

- **V**ejamos, tem o shopping center... - Ela começou a enumerar nos dedos de unhas curtas pintadas de vermelho vivo.

- **E**squece! - Ele ouvia o que ela dizia, mas seus olhos estavam ocupados acompanhando o desenho das nuvens.

- **T**em também o aquário marinho... - A moça coçou a tatuagem de estrelinha no pulso, feita recentemente, para parecer antenada.

- **A**wn... chato! - Ele fechou os grandes olhos azuis emoldurados pelas expressivas sombrancelhas. Viu a imagem da mãe na retina.

- **T**em a pista de bicicross... - A loirinha tentava decifrar o que ia na mente do rapazinho, enquanto aparentemente estava concentrada escolhendo um local para diversão.

- **E**u não ando de bike. - O jovem abriu os olhos e contemplou o rosto de sua namorada. Ela era bonita e radiante, mas sua principal qualidade era fazê-lo esquecer quem ele era.

- **T**em a lanchonete... - A garota ajeitou a blusinha de algodão que escorregava do ombro, revelando a alça do sutiã roxo com bolinhas brancas. Se ela fosse mais experiente, até tiraria proveito desse pequeno deslize, para tentar seduzir seu namorado, mas ela não conhecera outros garotos antes dele.

- **T**ou sem fome. - Ele ficou entediado imaginando porque os garotos da idade dele gostavam de fazer coisas tão inexpressivas e idiotas, como bicicross, compras no shopping, se entupir de fast food, etc.

- **V**ocê é um cara difícil de ser agradado. - A moça fitou o rosto de seu namorado enquando passava a língua nos lábios cheios e rosados. O gloss novo que estava usando tinha gosto de banana.

- **As** melhores coisas da vida são difíceis. - Ele acompanhou os gestos dela e repetiu ele mesmo em sua boca.

- **C**onvencido! - Ela sorriu formando covinhas no rosto.

**A**mbos se abraçaram e trocaram um beijo estalado. Ela levantou-se e ele a acompanhou.

**L**ogo mais o verão chegaria ao fim, e o jovem John Connor sabia muito bem que uma tormenta se aproximava de sua vida, modificando para sempre a realidade que o cercava. Riley, sua jovem namoradinha, não sabia, mas naquele momento, ela era o bem mais precioso para ele, como o paraíso na terra antes que o inferno abrisse suas portas e liberasse os monstros demoníacos conhecidos como exterminadores. Ele era o único que poderia enfrentá-los e vencê-los, salvando assim a humanidade. Saber o que o futuro lhe reservava era um peso muito grande para John, que não tivera infância, nem podia desfrutar sua adolescência em paz, como todos os outros rapazes faziam. Afinal ele tinha que se preparar para o que estava por vir, além de viver em constante fuga dos exterminadores que tentavam matá-lo.


End file.
